


Saturn

by Themooncat



Series: Forever, you and me, everyday [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Fluff, Growing Old Together, Happy Ending, Inspired by Music, M/M, Married Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Reminiscing, Reunions, Sad and Happy, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22894357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themooncat/pseuds/Themooncat
Summary: Kuroo is dressed in his best suit, a big bouquet of flowers in his hand.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Forever, you and me, everyday [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1479143
Comments: 3
Kudos: 89





	Saturn

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from, story is inspired by and written to "Saturn" by Sleeping at last. But it's not a songfic.

Kuroo is dressed in his best suit, a big bouquet of flowers in his hand. His grey hair combed back, no longer the physics defying rooster ‘do he had in his youth that Kei loved to mess up. His wrinkled hands adjusted his tie as he sat down across from his love. 

He gently placed the bouquet on the cold marble stone before speaking. “Hello moonshine. I've missed you so much. It's been 185 days since–… Since you left. You know, I always thought that it would be me who would go first. It was a selfish hope so that I wouldn't have to live without you by my side. But here we are.” Kuroo drew in a shaky breath. “I continue each day because of what you said. With a shortness of breath, you explained how rare and beautiful it is to exist. How even when you go, you'll still be with me, your light will carry on. And you were right. I look at the moon, and pretty much everything, and I see you. I remember our memories and our love. There was more you said, I asked you to say it all again and I tried to write it down. But I could never find a pen. I'd give anything to hear your voice one more time.” A sob broke through and the tears fell. Kuroo tried to catch his breath and calm himself so he could continue. 

A figure came up behind Kuroo and rubbed his back. Haruka, a man in his mid thirties was a dear friend in both Kuroo and Tsukishima's lives. Haruka is their neighbour who Kei and Tetsurou watched grow up, and even babysat, and who in turn took care of them both when they grew old. “Kuroo-san, Would you like me to get you a warm drink?” 

Kuroo gently shook his head, sniffling a bit. “I'm alright, thank you, Haruka.” 

Haruka nodded and moved back to where he was, giving Kuroo the space and privacy he needed to talk. He could still hear Kuroo from where he was. Telling Kei-san about his day. He always accompanied the 91 year old Kuroo when he visits Kei-san’s grave. The first five months were weekly visits, but the last month Kuroo would visit the grave as often as he could, today being the third consecutive day in a row. Haruka was pulled from his thoughts when he hears Kuroo talking as if he sees Tsukishima standing right next to him. He hears Kuroo say: “My dear, you haven't aged a day. You're as beautiful as the day I first met you.” but he shrugs it off. 

When the sun is low on the horizon, Haruka helps walk Kuroo to his house where his wife had dinner ready for them. After they ate and cleaned the dishes he walked Kuroo home. “Don't be a stranger,” Haruka reminds Kuroo. “If you ever need company or want to visit the cemetery again, call me.” 

Kuroo smiles at him gratefully and hugs Haruka. “Kei, was proud of the man you grew up to be. We both are proud. Thank you for being there for us, for me. But you need to take care of your wife and your daughter on the way.” 

Haruka chuckled as he pulled away. “I will. Don't worry. We’ve actually already decided on a name for her. Hotaru.” 

Kuroo couldn't stop himself from tearing up and crying. Haruka hugged him, rubbing a soothing hand on his back. 

Once Kuroo calmed down he whispered in Haruka’s shoulder. “Kei would have loved to meet her.” 

Once inside Kuroo looked around each room, at everything that held memories of his love. He went upstairs to ~~their~~ his room, his steps slow and heavy at the reminder that it was now a room for one. He switches on the lights and heads to the bathroom. He washed, changed into pyjamas and brushed his teeth, all the while reliving the memories they shared in that room. Both good and bad. The time when Tsukishima was so stressed out he had a breakdown from working at a corporate office before quitting and working at the museum he loved. The time when Kuroo would slide his arms around Kei's waist from behind, when he was either washing his face or brushing his teeth, and Tsukishima would turn around in his arms and kiss him like there was no tomorrow. 

He slips under the covers of the bed, he still sleeps on his side of the bed, and faces Tsukishima's side. 

He breathes in a deep sigh as his hand lands on the painfully cold side where there once was warmth and happiness. He tells the open space that he misses him and blinks back tears when he sees Tsukishima's face, bright and radiant, still looking as breathtaking as ever even with his wrinkles, smiling back at him. The smile reserved just for Kuroo. 

Kuroo feels the warm hand caress his cheek and the cold from the gold band on Kei's finger. He rests his own on top of Tsukishima's and brings it down to his mouth and kisses it tenderly as tears roll down his face. “I love you so much moonshine.” His voice cracks with the tears he's holding back. 

Tsukishima smiles big and bright as he says: “I love you so much Tetsurou. We’ll meet again soon.” Tsukishima uses his other hand to run his fingers through Kuroo's grey hair, lulling him to sleep.

Kuroo's eyes drift closed and sleep takes him.  
  


Knock-knock-knock.

“Kuroo-san?” Haruka was getting a bit worried. Normally Kuroo would be up by now. He checked his watch again. It was 11:23am. He tried ringing the doorbell for the seventh time but still got no answer. Picking up the box, with the cake he and his wife made for Kuroo, he walked to the side of the house and looked through the windows to see if Kuroo fell asleep watching TV again. But no, the living room was empty and the TV was off. Kuroo's jacket was still hanging on the coat rack at the end of the entryway. With shaky hands and a knot in his stomach, Haruka fished his phone out of his pocket and dialed the number needed.

When Kuroo opens his eyes he's sitting under a tree, on a bench overlooking a beautiful field of daffodils. He looks down at his smooth youthful hands, glad to see his gold band is still there, and notices that he's wearing a suit which looks surprisingly similar to the one he wore for his wedding. When he looks up again he sees a familiar figure walking in the field heading towards him. Kuroo gets up on shaky legs, worried he's imagining things, because there in the field – wearing black pants, a white wool turtleneck and a long dark grey overcoat– is the love he lost. “Kei?” He asks hopeful but scared, as if him speaking would make Kei disappear and wake him up from his dream. It doesn't, Kei is still there, still walking towards him. 

In the next moment they're both running at each other. Once Kei is within reach he jumps on Kuroo, legs wrapping around Kuroo's waist and lips meeting his, in a long awaited kiss. Kei's arms are wrapped around his neck and has a hand buried in Kuroo's black messy hair, while Kuroo's is around Tsukishima's waist keeping him up and the other hand is cupping Tsukishima's face, wiping the tears that roll down his pale cheek. 

Kuroo knows what happened now. But he doesn't care. He's with Tsukishima and that's all he needs.

**Author's Note:**

> Reunited and it feels so good
> 
> [ twitter (updates and my art )](https://twitter.com/lucytoyn)  
> [ Tumblr ](https://lucymt-art.tumblr.com/)  
> [ Ask me anything on CuriousCat! (= ˆ w ˆ =)](https://curiouscat.me/LucyToyn)


End file.
